


Santa Daddy

by CharWright5



Series: Santa Daichi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Santa Kink, Spanking, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, santa suit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Sawamura had reluctantly agreed to having sex with Kuroo while wearing a Santa suit and by god, Kuroo was gonna make that happen. Kuroo just hadn't counted on it being this damn good...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Santa Daichi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606690
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Santa Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> Requested by the wonderful Airy, who had loved their Christmas gift so much they asked for more and I gave.

It didn't happen as soon as Tetsurou had wanted it to. Mainly because Sawamura was a goddamn spoil sport and wouldn't let Tetsurou fool around with him in a borrowed suit--which, admittedly, the logical part of him could totally agree over how skeevy it was to cover someone else's outfit with their scent and bodily fluids. And so the Omega was forced to try and find what he needed elsewhere, meaning he had to wait for it to arrive and…

Yeah, he was impatient as fuck.

Explicit dreams of Santa Daichi fucking him on a sleigh didn't help with that.

Amazon Prime, however, did help, his purchase scheduled to arrive only two days later.

Which of course led to the longest day in the history of long days. His lectures seemed never-ending, his project partners acted like they were purposely keeping him in the library with their dumb arguments, and every line he stood in was twenty meters long. It was a conspiracy keeping him from getting home and tearing into the package his text alert had told him had arrived. He honestly would've bailed on the whole day to rush home to it, but he figured if he was gonna try and convince Sawamura to fuck him while wearing the Santa suit, behaving and suffering through his priorities would go a long way.

And suffer he did, half hard and wet, hole pulsing with need as he remembered how inexplicably sexy Sawamura had been in that Santa suit. The stares he got on the train meant he was definitely pumping out a lot of Horny Omega Pheromones and he hoped he had enough of Sawamura's scent on him from their morning grind session to keep the assholes away.

Upon arriving home, Tetsurou discovered his package had already been picked up. Which...okay, no biggie. It was addressed to him and it wasn't like Sawamura didn't know this was coming. He'd already mostly committed to wearing it for Tetsurou's perverse pleasure so it wasn't like the Alpha would be upset or surprised or confused should he happen to open the box.

Maybe surprised at its fast arrival, but when Tetsurou was determined, he could make damn near anything happen. His entire relationship with Sawamura was proof of that really.

The apartment was quiet, still, when he entered, calling out his boyfriend's name and getting no response. Weird. Sawamura's shift at the station had ended over an hour ago. Unless he went out for drinks with his fellow officers, he should've been home already.

Tetsurou toed off his shoes and dropped his bag to the floor, calling out once again as… as his eyes came across an Amazon box sitting on their  _ genkan _ bench.

An  _ empty _ Amazon box.

"Oh fuck," he blurted as he peered inside to double-check… yup. Nothing but air. "Shit."

"You really shouldn't swear so much."

The sudden familiar voice had Tetsurou jolting, knocking the box onto the floor when his arm spasmed. He spun around so fast his vision momentarily swam and he nearly fell down.

Nearly fell down a second time when he finally was able to focus and take in the boxer soaking sight before him.

Sawamura had, in fact, opened the Amazon box. But rather than the cajoling or coercing or begging Tetsurou was prepared to engage in, the Alpha had taken the initiative to put the suit on without being asked. And goddamn, did it fit him beautifully. The jacket was a little big, left open to reveal a very muscular and very naked torso. The pants were perfectly sized to hug his thick thighs and display a more than endowed bulge that definitely wasn't a sack of presents.

Was definitely a gift of sorts for Tetsurou though. One that kept coming and coming and giving and giving…

He couldn't wait to unwrap it.

Especially considering...oh god _ damn _ , Sawamura was  _ hard _ , his scent absolutely saturated with arousal. Tetsurou felt it practically curl around his cock, stiffening it up, stroking over his hole as he got wetter, caressing at his scent glands.

"Oh  _ fuck _ ," he groaned, knees feeling weak, and he slumped back against the wall. His eyes went half lidded as they roamed his boyfriend's figure more, drinking in every detail and feeling intoxicated by it all. 

He was gonna owe Sawamura.  _ Huge. _

A smirk played on Sawamura's lips, hat lopsided on his head, showing off the prematurely graying hair at his temples. Fuck, the sight of that had Tetsurou getting even more turned on, his hips rolling as the Alpha sauntered closer.

"Thought I said not to swear so much," he teased, his voice a sexy rumble that had Tetsurou's passage getting damper and hole loosening up further. "We both know you're already on the Naughty List. I'd hate to have to put you on there permanently."

Oh good goddamn. Not only was Sawamura wearing the suit, but he was going full on roleplay. Tetsurou owed him bigger than he'd originally thought.

Tilting his head to put his scent gland on display, Tetsurou did his best to appear chastened, contrite, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Sorry, Santa. Is there anything I can do to make it onto the Nice List?"

Sawamura pretended to think it over, rubbing at his strong jaw and humming in contemplation. "Usually Krampus doles out the punishments, but I guess I can make an exception for you." Pausing a mere meter away, he dropped his head and narrowed his eyes, jaw tensing up as the atmosphere around him seemed to change. He wore an air of authority that was usually reserved for the street punks he dealt with as a cop, the Alpha part of him jumping out and taking control.

Tetsurou about dropped to his damn knees over it, the urge only growing at the commanding growl in the Alpha's next words.

"Turn around, hands on the wall."

A shiver raced up the Omega's spine at his cop boyfriend essentially telling him to 'assume the position'. With shaky legs, he did as commanded, breathing tremulous as his chest flooded with excitement and anticipation. Broad hands gripped his hips, tugging so his ass was sticking out and his back was arched, presenting as best he could while still upright.

A hard bulge pressed up against his ass, between his cheeks as much as it could through two layers, and Tetsurou had to bite his lip to stifle a moan, a plea to divest them of all clothing. Sawamura's scent was stronger, thicker, musky with Alpha and spicy with arousal. His hands were firm and commanding as they slid from Tetsurou's hips around to his front, taking hold of the button on his jeans. The Omega inhaled sharply and held the air, held himself still despite the anticipatory tremble wracking him.

"You take your punishment like a good little boy, then we'll talk about you maybe getting a gift. Understood?"

Tetsurou shuddered all over, head hanging loose between his outstretched arms. "Yes, Santa," he breathed out, voice weak and pathetic.

But his words were still heard, Sawamura humming in satisfaction before popping the jeans button free, before sliding the jeans zipper down. Tetsurou's cock throbbed, parted the folds of denim, tried to push its way into the Alpha's grip to gain some much needed friction. His hips strained to move, to aid in that quest, and his chest heaved with the exertion needed to just keep still. Those broad hands moved back to his hips to squeeze them in a silent commendation before moving away as Sawamura stepped back. The Omega lamented the loss already, biting his lower lip to stifle more sounds.

The back of his jeans and boxers were grabbed and shoved down to expose his ass without ceremony or build up or warning. The cold air brought a chill to the flesh, to where his slick was leaking out from between his cheeks, and he shivered against it. Sawamura rubbed the round globes as though to warm and soothe and then…

_ Smack! _

The sound of bare flesh slapping bare flesh echoed in the entryway, followed by Tetsurou's gasp as his eyes went wide, his body jerked, and his cock throbbed. A swear left him under his breath and the other cheek was spanked for it.

"What did I tell you about the swearing?" Sawamura rumbled in disapproval, squeezing heated flesh.

Tetsurou turned his head to peer at his Alpha, at where Sawamura was positioned slightly to his side for maximum impact, and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Santa."

Santa gave him a hard look. "Prove it." Then his hand came down again.

The sting seemed to spread out from where the smack had landed, tingling pleasantly over his skin. He felt himself grow even wetter, hole pulsing open in invitation and need. A shuddering exhale left him, his body shaking with it, and his back arched to present his ass even more.

"Good boy," was Santa's rumbling response, his hand rubbing over a fiery cheek in soothing circles before pulling back and coming down hard once more.

And once more, Tetsurou gasped hard, body arching and rocking, vibrating as the pleasure raced over him. Another smack on the opposite cheek, back to the first, back to the second, the hits raining down. Tetsurou could barely breathe, overwhelmed, trembling and whining. His ass felt enflamed, his bottom lip stung from biting down on it to hold back swears, slick coating his crevice, his perineum, his balls, his thighs.

A hand rubbed up his spine, rucking up both his sweater and tee, as the other slipped two fingers between his cheeks to massage over his winking hole. The actions were both calming and invigorating at once, Tetsurou whimpering, getting shushed with a gentle voice.

"Learned your lesson?"

Tetsurou swallowed hard, nodding, voice tremulous as he weakly let out a "yes, Santa."

"Good boy." The rough edged words were the only semblance of a warning Tetsurou received before those two fingers petting his hole breached him, pushing in as far as they could.

His back arched as his head reared back, walls gripping the fingers invading, rippling around them. " _ Daddy,"  _ Tetsurou moaned automatically, his Alpha's scent exploding in pleasure.

" _ Very _ good boy," Santa purred and the praise and the sound of it traveled down the Omega's spine, teased at his hole in much the same way a third finger was rubbing at his rim.

"Am I off the Naughty List now?" he whipped, breathlessness robbing him of his usual flippant attitude.

"Almost." The third finger breached him and Tetsurou cried out. "Continue being a good boy and Santa will make sure you get a nice gift."

A whine, because those fingers were twisting and petting his walls, rendering Tetsurou unable to sass back about Christmas coming early or Santa giving him his big sack or some other terrible pun that would have Sawamura breaking character to groan in exasperation. Hell, it was all he could do to remain in position, arms folded on the wall, knees locked to stop himself from sliding down. Granted he still about fell when his prostate was touched in any way, making him jolt and shudder and keen.

Three fingers soon became four and Tetsurou was so worked up he felt like the tiniest thing would push him over the edge, make him come. So naturally, Santa slid his fingers free and backed away with one last wet smack on his ass.

"Clothes off, turn around."

Shit.

Tetsurou took a couple shaky breaths before he managed to push himself upright. His hands were quivering as he pulled his sweater and tee over his head in one move, legs trembling as he pushed his jeans and underwear down in a similar fashion. Turning, he fell back so his shoulder blades were against the wall. His half-lidded eyes took in the arousing sight of his Alpha grinning hungrily, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. The suit was still on, hat more askew than before, and Tetsurou bit his lip hard.

"Santa,  _ please _ ," he begged, reaching out to grab hold of the fuzzy lapel of his coat.

Santa let himself be dragged forward, let their lips collide, back of his hands hitting against Tetsurou's leaking cock as he undid his pants.

Then his thick length was free, slapping at Tetsurou's leaner one and dragging another groan from him.

" _ Please _ ," he whispered against Santa's lips as hands grabbed his still burning cheeks.

Then in one swift move, Tetsurou's feet were off the ground, his Alpha easily lifting him.

Just when he thought he couldn't get wetter…

His hands curled over broad shoulders, legs around a tapered waist, feeling a hard length slide along his soaked crevice. He was easily held up, barely any strain or exertion shown on the Alpha's face, and Tetsurou had to hold back a swear at the knowledge.

"It's like I weigh nothing to you," he remarked, watching as a proud smile drew across Santa's face, as he was effortlessly moved up and down, that hard cock gliding over where he most wanted it in the biggest tease.

"I've had a lot of practice carrying heavy sacks of gifts," Sawamura continued to play along, moving and angling his hips just so. "And now, I've got one left to deliver."

Tetsurou was about to state that Sawamura was no longer allowed to complain about his terrible one-liners, but his rim was being spread by the thick head of his Alpha's cock as he pushed inside. His words were stolen along with his breath, head falling back to thud against the wall in a gasp.

"And here I thought I was used to tight squeezes," Santa grunted as he further breached him, as he reformed Tetsurou's body to take him.

The Omega whined airily, fingers clawing at the fuzzy coat, passage tightening to grip the length invading him, relaxing to take more inside. "You're jus' real' big, s'all," he slurred, swallowing hard.

"You calling me fat?"

"'Ly where it matters," Tetsurou clarified with a hard squeeze around Santa's cock.

Sawamura groaned. "Oh holyyyyy night," he ground out, the Omega chuckling.

"Nice save."

He got swatted on the ass and he hissed in pain. Worth it.

Especially when he sank down even more, was breached even more, Sawamura adjusting him so he could go even further.

"So  _ deep,"  _ he breathed out and he put a hand on his lower abdomen to see if he could feel it, feel where Sawamura was splitting him open.

"You take me so well," the Alpha rumbled, grinning ferally once more. "Made for this, made to sit on Santa's cock, not just his lap."

It was stupid and cheesy and in any other situation Tetsurou would've let out an ugly cackle at how lame it was. But this time, the words hit him in his core, making him wetter, making him groan. His Alpha was entirely unfair on him in so many fucking ways.

Like how his broad hands gripped his cheeks, calloused flesh against heated skin, and lifted him up in order to pull his cock out. The mushroom head tugged at his rim pleasantly, making him cry out, then he was slammed back down, making him cry out even louder.

"Fu-ahhhh!" he quickly corrected himself, cut off the swear before he got in trouble, watching how Santa's lip curled up on one side. 

"Nice save yourself," Sawamura quipped then repeated his actions.

God, so fucking unfair.

The Alpha continued with the lift and drop method of fucking into his Omega and Tetsurou continued with moan tinged huffs every time he was filled, no room anywhere inside for air. He'd knocked the hat off Sawamura's head at some point, fingers curling into chocolate brown hair and tugging, and he absently thought about when they'd first done this, first hooked up, and the Alpha's hair was barely long enough to even run fingers through.

Then he thought of nothing as the fake Santa changed their position, their rhythm. He moved so that only Tetsurou's upper back was against the wall, the rest of him stretched out parallel to the floor, legs still locked around a muscular torso. Sawamura was still gripping onto his ass, but his motions had shifted to in and out thrusts that rocked Tetsurou, that pushed his hard cock even further inside, that dragged against an enlarged prostate and made him keen.

"Oh, God, Daddy, Santa, Daddy Claus," Tetsurou fumbled through his groaning, hand reaching back to claw uselessly at the wall. "Give it to me, give-give, oh please, please,  _ please _ , I'll be good, I swear I'll always been good."

A short of a laugh came from the Alpha, his rhythm undisturbed. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Tetsurou could only whine. Not because he knew Sawamura had a point and therefore he couldn't argue--because he would definitely argue, regardless of the truth--but because he didn't think he was capable of speech beyond incoherent babbles, pleads for more and harder and Santa and Daddy and knot, knot,  _ please knot. _

And just like the real Santa, Sawamura fucking delivered. He gave more, gave harder, gave an expanding knot that pulled deliciously at Tetsurou's rim and prodded his prostate and stretched his walls. Tetsurou was convinced in that moment that he'd give up every possible Christmas gift to be filled with that fat bulb every day for the rest of his life, greedy and aching and  _ needy _ . Everything in his body felt tense, keyed up: his muscles coiled like he was ready to spring, fingers digging into the wall and the back of Sawamura's hand on his hip, walls rippling around the cock thrusting into him, toes curled behind a muscular back, balls drawn up and ready to explode.

And Sawamura was close, Tetsurou could tell. His thrusts were sloppy as he gave into his own greed and need. His grip was bruising on the Omega's tender flesh. His knot was expanding ever more. His jaw was tense as he grit his teeth, grunting every time he shoved inside.

"Gonna fill you up," the Alpha growled, the hand not getting clawed at moving to his boyfriend's stomach, pressed flat as though he was showing where he'd be filling. "Gonna knot you up and keep it inside, make you nice and round and reeking of me."

As if one cue, Sawamura's scent grew even stronger, his own words riling himself up. His knot was damn near too big to fit back inside, but with a grunt and a hard shove, he forced it in.

And forced Tetsurou's orgasm out with it.

A swear was wrung from the Omega as he shot off, cock spraying his stomach as slick escaped past the still expanding knot. He felt numb and electric all at once, everything curling up then stretching out and something popped in his right leg but _ fuck _ did that not matter. Not when warm jets were pulsing inside, not when a full knot was keeping it in, not when Sawamura had his head reared back, veins on his neck protruding as he growled out Tetsurou's given name.

Fuck, just hearing that felt like a second orgasm, pleasure rushing all over, and the Omega was about in tears from it.

With strong arms under his back, Tetsurou was gathered up against his Alpha, held close, cradled and comforted. His own long arms slipped under the coat, around Sawamura's torso, gripping him right back as they both trembled from aftershocks. Euphoria had him giggling, contagious as Sawamura joined in, kisses pressed to his sweat hair, cheek, forehead.

"I owe you.  _ Soooo _ big," the Omega managed to get out, nuzzling into his love's scent gland and inhaling deep.

"Mmhmm," Sawamura agreed against his hair, shifting his feet, adjusting his grip. "Next time you're gonna be sitting in Santa's lap though."

Tetsurou lifted his head to smirk. "'Next time', huh?"

He got a sardonic look back as he was carried over to the couch, jostling the knot inside him in a way that had him humming in pleasure. "I know you too well to know this was a one time thing."

No answer, no argument, just Tetsurou wrapped himself around his Alpha, squeezing around the knot held within him, and wondering if he could make 'next time' happen in the next five minutes. 


End file.
